Fate of a Captured Superhero
by lighteningspear
Summary: "This wasn't how tonight was supposed to go." One of Raven's worst fears becomes realized when she wakes up in a dark room captured by one of the Titan's enemies. One-shot BDSM story. Warning: contains torture and sexual abuse.


**Fate of a Captured Superhero**

 _I own nothing_

 _Warning: Contains torture and sexual abuse._

Raven breathed heavily. Tremors racked through her tired limbs as they ached from being stretched apart. The blindfold had blocked off most of her vision but she could tell she wasn't alone. The flicker of a light switch, the occasional thump of boots and clatter of who knows what pricked her ears. She had tried to follow the sounds, as useless as it was since she was blind, but kept her silence. The urge to call out "Who's there?" or "Where am I?" were primal. Raven realized early on that this wasn't some sort of social call, so she refused to give them any satisfaction of finding out just how scared she was. The nineteen-year-old superhero only hoped the cold sweat dripping down her boiling flesh hadn't given her away. For a true superhero, it was the second worst thing that could ever happen. The first was having someone you love captured by one of the serial psychopaths you chased on a regular basis. The second: was you. Raven's mind flashed back to earlier that evening. She stepped into the common room wearing a drop-dead gorgeous dress that Starfire had just gotten her. The red material hung off one shoulder, while the ruffled bottom curved up her thighs at a parallel angle. The bottom was open enough for her to move in, but the rest hugged her curves, leaving almost as little to the imagination as her leotard. Of course she had to wear a mesh thong to not reveal any lines and a matching strapless bra pushed up her fully grown chest. "I'm, uh, going out for a bit." She coughed at an uncharacteristic attempt to get some attention. The three boys had their eyes glued to the game they were playing, muttering some kind of greeting in between tactical curses. Starfire was the only one who seemed to notice her. Her emerald eyes explored Raven's body a little longer than necessary before giving her a warm smile. Starfire had found out about "coffee shop guy" as Raven affectionately referred to him as. "Just gonna hit up a poetry reading…no need to worry…or wait up." Starfire could only giggle at the boys' obliviousness. Raven rolled her eyes before walking into a portal that lead her to the park near the business district of Jump City. She liked wandering around the deserted grounds at night. They held a quiet eeriness that helped stimulate her palate for the evening to come. She never worried about someone trying to get the jump on her. She was one of the Teen Titans for darkness' sake. Who in their right mind would try to jump- and that's when it all went black.

The captured heroine was aware of a handful of facts. First, she was secured to some kind of large X, a St. Andrew's cross as they called it in the BDSM world. Second, her dress, the brand new dress Starfire had bought her to help impress Coffee Shop Guy (and herself Raven sometimes wondered) had practically been torn off her body. An uncomfortable chill had passed through the room when the door first opened, and she felt cold air bathing over her body at odd angles where there should have been fabric. Last, and most importantly, her powers were somehow being completely subdued. The sheer panic she was feeling right now should have been tearing the walls apart. But her host was humming a cheery tune, as if he hadn't a care in the world.

The world suddenly went silent. The young woman wasn't sure just how much time had passed. In her present state it felt like hours even though it was more likely a few minutes. A hand swiftly yanked the blindfold off of her head. Raven grunted as her eyes adjusted to the light. A few blinks brought the world back into focus. "You." She meant to growl, cursing herself when she realized it came out as more of a gasp.

"Me." He confirmed in a low voice. The menace in his tone was all the motivation Raven's brain needed to send her into panic mode.

 _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_ Her voice echoed into the small room. Nothing happened. Refocusing herself, she chanted again. " _Azara_ -uuuugh!"

He slapped her open palmed across her face. Raven brought her glare back forward but he slapped her with the other hand. This time her facade began to crumble: her head scrunched down slightly while her lips began to tremble. "No use with your silly magic, girl." A strong hand grabbed her chin. He forced her to look directly into his eyes. The whole room is sealed to suppress your powers and those restraints you've been pulling at have been blessed with the same inscriptions. Right now you're as vulnerable as you're human half. And the pain…" His hand jerked up into her hair to pull it back as far as it would go. Raven let out a strangled gasp. Her eyes squinted shut and her teeth clenched tight. "Well there's no healing that away any time soon." He let go, turning away to the table that was just outside her peripheral vision. Tears threatened to prick at the sides of her eyes. It wasn't the pain as much as it was the realization of her situation, and the fact that the beautiful dress Starfire had given her was now reduced to this tattered mess barely covering her exposed, pale flesh. A patch was torn out of her bra, scarcely revealing the top of her nipple. She wiggled desperately in an attempt to somehow push it back into place but the restraints around her wrists and ankles had left her completely immobile. The last thing the heroine wanted to do was give him the satisfaction of seeing her break down. He came back around, bringing a Taser out from behind her back. Electricity danced between the two prongs as he brought it close enough to her face that she could smell it. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like Raven had much of an option. Her face crumbled. A tear streaked from one of her panicked eyes.

He swung the device down and set it off on Raven's upper left thigh. She screamed out in pain until he took he finger off the trigger. Gasping for air, his strong hand forced her chin up once again. "Don't try playing possum with me, girl. This little beauty was specially designed to inflict the most pain possible without knocking out the subject. It was very hard to come by, but you. Are. Worth. It." He brought the Taser down on the exact same spot, gazing into her wide eyes while her screams filled the room one more. He stopped, tucking the device behind his back once more so both hands were free. "You and I have quite a night ahead of us." Raven's head hung down as she fought to catch her breath. "They make for a grand sight, but these are now in the way."

The Titan was about to question what the villain meant, when he grabbed what was left of her dress and bra. "No." She cried softly, pleading over and over again. But the begging only seemed to fuel him. He tore bits of ripped fabric apart like a savage. Spit dribbled from the corners of his mouth from the constant laughter roaring from his throat. Raven struggled fruitlessly against her bindings. She could feel bruises beginning to form around her wrists and ankles as she twisted her limbs in any direction in order to try and find some weakness in them. Her thrashing stopped when she realized he paused to admire his work. His eyes racked over her body, causing a furious blush to cover her pastel cheeks. A tongue stuck out like a snake to lick his lips while gaping at her thong. Her captor's eyes slowly wandered back up her body, taut muscles from years of training but still soft in the areas she wished her date was caressing right now. Wild eyes met teary orbs. "No." She said more forcefully this time. "Don't!"

It was too late. He grabbed onto her thong and began yanking it forcefully about her hips. The material hadn't been damaged at all in whatever struggle had torn the rest of her clothing at the seams, so it held strong against his advances. The young woman continued commanding him to cease, but her mind was secretly hoping that they would tear off already. The friction around her ass and pussy was becoming almost unbearable. Sweat rolled down his forehead. A string of curses muttered under his breath. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, a sickening tearing sound rang out through the room. It was only the one side, so Raven had to deal with the burning sensation of the soft fabric being continuously jerked in the area between her ass and thigh. It finally gave way. He chuckled darkly to himself, taking a whiff of them as if they were a rose he plucked from the park. Raven could only look away in disgust. She longed to be able to cover up her shaven pussy. Or at least hide the slight dampness that had been created from the lace rubbing violently over her folds. The sick freak actually used them to blot the sweat on his head and neck before snapping them at her face. She tried to turn, but still got splashed with a mixture of their combined fluids.

"And now," he disappeared behind her to move a rolling table in front of her, "the real fun can begin."

The wheels squeaked almost comedically, drawing slowly into her peripheral vision. She half-expected to find a fine white sheet that he would pull off like a magician to show his instruments of torture. Instead, she looks quizzically at what appeared to be a radio and a pile of pads. Raven gave her captor an odd look. A small glimmer of hope rose in the back of her mind that this was all just a big prank gone wrong- Beast Boy's fault no doubt. She was ready to laugh a little before throwing him into another dimension for a week. But there was no 'SURPRISE!' No lights suddenly switching on to reveal all her friends. He just continued putting some sort of gel on each pad and connecting wires with alligator clips from the radio-like thing to them. Eyeing the Taser in his back pocket, Raven's heart immediately sank. It wasn't a radio he was hooking them up to; it was a battery. The villain didn't say a word as he applied them to Raven's skin. They were way past the "make a sound and this will be worse for you" stage. She gasped lightly at the cold feeling of the gel when it first touched her skin, leaving a small trail of goosebumps on the flesh nearby. A pair of pads were stuck to each of her inner biceps, the outer sides of each breasts, the front of her hips, her inner thighs and one at the bottom of each of her ass cheeks. While he worked, she had followed the trail of each of the wires. Every pair reconnected down their wire and was plugged into a different slot of the device.

"Figured it out yet?" Raven looked down to see he was following her gaze. He was setting up a chair opposite her next to the table, fetching a large glass of water before sitting down. The young heroine was suddenly very aware of how dry her throat was. The room was already warming up from their joint body heat, plus Raven's adrenaline spiking though the roof. Was this sick bastard really going to sit there reclining with a drink while she suffered? "All five sets are set to a different channel. I could easily switch each one on and off but I need a breather." He turned a dial on the front from 0 to 8. A small hum came out of the device while a red light slowly powered up. "Plus I think it's much more entertaining to be a little spontaneous in life. This technological marvel is set so that it will deliver shocks to each set of conductors for a random amount of time. I won't even know which ones will activate where, but I think only one set will fire up at a time…well, maybe? I forgot what the instructions said. You know what? Let's find out together." He flicked a large switch. Raven had inadvertently flinched. She opened her eyes slowly. Nothing had happened. The urge to deliver one of her famous sarcastic responses was halted by the smug grin that had been plastered to the man's face. A sudden jolt fired into her hips. Raven hissed through clenched teeth. It lasted only about four seconds before stopping. Nearly ten second passed before a seven second jolt went through her arms. They twitched weakly as much as the restraints would allow them to move. He took a long sip of water. Raven had almost stuck her tongue out to try and will a few drops across the threshold, when her thighs received a jolt, followed almost immediately by one to her chest.

"It's amazing how far technology as advanced hasn't it? I mean here you are, dancing like my little puppet, and I don't have to lift a finger." He chuckled darkly while Raven's body twitched with each new volt coursing through her body. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as the Taser did, but not knowing when, where, or how long was slowly starting to drive Raven mad. "I must say I especially enjoy seeing those perky tits jiggle. I should have set up a mirror to look at your ass wiggle as well."

Raven decided it was time to change tactics. Whether it was from spite, or just trying to center her mind, she finally realized there was no point in keeping quiet. "You -nnnnnn- men are all the same. You get olderrrrrr but you're nothing but horny adolescents your whole life."

"Well you can't blame me, can you? Gazing at you is like a work of art."

"Uhhhhhh- is that supposed to make me –aahhahahahahahaha- blush or something?" Raven couldn't help but feel like he was getting a sick thrill from watching her constantly interrupted by the battery, but her voice was the last bit of freedom she had.

"You are…but I'm pretty sure that's just the pain at this point. Quite a shame to see that pale skin of yours a flushed like that."

"Boys. I thouggggggggght you'ddddddddd get turned on by seeing a girl flushed and out of breath."

"I think I prefer your face contorted in agony." He splashed the last of the glass at Raven's face. She gasped in fear before shaking her head like a dog to stop the electrodes from getting wet. He began chuckling darkly. She looked up at him. Her whole body was shaking. At this point even _she_ didn't know if it was from the electricity or from the fear she could no longer deny. The foreign feeling coursed through her blood like ice, only to remind her body of how warm the stifling little room had become. A bead of sweat trickled off her chin. The gel coating was beginning to become undone by the sticky condensation dampening her skin. She somehow knew that she wouldn't be lucky enough to have them fell before her sweat reached the conductors under the padding. The pain would only grow worse before it got any better.

"This is not- uhhhhhhh- how tonight was supposed to go."

"I have been wondering about that. Why did a Titan appear by before my very eyes, dressed like a slut no less?"

"Nnnnnnnnnnnn- _I wasn't dressed like a slut!"_ She spat.

"Clearly you were out to entertain. Am I right?" A smile curled over his lips.

"Just meeting sooooomeone to talk-ahahahahahahahaha."

"All that exposed flesh. Underwear barely concealing anything and you aren't a slut?"

"Fuck you! Nnnnnnnnnnnn!"

He jumped up, Taser immediately finding its familiar mark on her left thigh. Raven's grunts turned into a high shriek. "Then why the lingerie?" The young woman was crying openly now, she was losing feeling in both her arms from hanging off the mount but now her left leg was starting to go numb from the merciless attacks from the Taser. "Tell me." He insisted, letting the device crackle a hair from her skin.

"I- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- was uhhhhhhhhhhn."

He turned the battery off. "You uhhhhhhhhhhhn?"

"I did it for me. So I could feel good about myself."

"Bullshit." Her scream echoed at the burst of electricity in her leg. "Maybe I could take the alligator clips off the pads and put them directly on your nipples? Your swollen little clit as well?"

"I wanted to get fucked ok?! I went out dressed like tramp wearing my slinky little bra and my slutty little thong because I was supposed to meet a guy and have him shove his throbbing dick in my neglected pussy! Are you happy now?!"

He put the Taser back in his pocket while laughing in her face. "Not half as happy as I will be when I grant your wish." Her eyes shot open as wide as they would go. "Well I'll half grant it." He drew close to reach for something behind her. "I don't know who else you've been spreading those nimble legs for. A half demon has to be good for something for a group of heroes to not exercise her." She whipped her head down to bit him. He pulled away quick enough that he was able to hear her teeth clack against one another. "Nice try, tramp."

Raven tried to catch her breath. She didn't want to admit that she needed a break, but that's just what he seemed to be giving her. She was grateful for the moment of stillness, even if it was only letting her body recover enough to fully experience whatever sick plans he had next. He was fiddling around with an extension cord and whatever it was that he had kept out of her sight. She stared at the Taser with the same intensity as Beast Boy with a new game. If she could only call upon a small ounce of her powers maybe…just maybe… He turned around in such a swift movement that their heads nearly collided. "Taking in the view? I suppose even now that's all you can really think about."

Raven could only commit to a tiny glare as her eyes still stung from her earlier tears. "You wish." The words escaped her mouth before her brain could stop them.

"Quite a lot of spunk considering you were all but finished a few minutes ago. Maybe you'd like to reconsider? Start begging for me to stop?" Her only response was to bite down on her lip. Hard. "Cat got your tongue? Well I can keep talking I guess. You know I just realized how wasteful I've been. I could have hooked that battery up to one of those pay-per-view websites. Let all those 'men' you were badmouthing earlier pay tips to electrocute an 'imposter Raven: here to spread her legs and cum for your pleasure.' I bet we still could."

"You sick _fuck_!" She screamed. "When I get out of you I'm going to drive a tentacle inside every single one of your orifices until they can shake hands in the middle!"

"Atta girl." He praised. "I knew you weren't broken so easily. Now I'll feel no guilt in using this." He held up a clear dildo that had a multitude of wires inside. He flicked it on for a few seconds, watching her face light up in fear as the device glowed pink from the electricity flowing inside it.

"No." Her voice was far off. It came back in a whisper of disbelief. "God, please no."

"Yes."

"Nonononono. Please, please don't take my virginity. I'll do anything, I swear. I'll suck you off if you want just please…" Her legs struggled hard against her bonds. Trying to cross themselves together to deny him access to her pussy.

"Kiss it." He offered.

"W-what?" Raven didn't understand.

"Kiss it." He repeated, bringing it closer to her face.

"N-no. You're just going to shock me again." She was babbling now. Her mental composure nearly completely broken.

"Do _it_. Or _it_ will do _you_." His voice was firm. It sent a shiver up her spine. She leaned forward as far as the bonds would let her. Her head trembled with anticipation. She knew it had to be a trick. That this would just be the icing on the cake of breaking her. But she had to try. She would do anything if it meant avoiding _that thing_ inside her. Raven's lips touched the surface. Nothing happened. The dildo lowered to his side. Looking up in surprise, she found a warm smile on his face. "There, not so bad right?" Raven shook her head. She heard the dildo power up. She looked down to find it slowly inching towards her and back up to see the warm smile twisted into a mad grin. The villain brought it up her inner thigh, leaving a burning sensation it its wake. Raven jerked her hips around as he came close to making contact. Pulling back, he went up the other leg, repeating the process. Raven could only wiggle herself a little in each direction. There's no stopping him when the material touches her lips. She screamed out, not realizing that he had turned off the power. He chuckled at the heroine's surprise before slowly rubbing the dildo along her edge. It slowly worked its way upwards and slipped inside her millimeters at a time. Raven's heart was beating so fast she was afraid it was going to hammer out of her chest. She couldn't take this. She wanted to break free and run as far as her jellied legs could carry her. The dildo touched her clit. He turned on the power. It was a sensation that Raven had no way to describe. Pleasure and pain fought to control her senses while the dildo shocked the most sensitive part of her body. The power faded. He looked up darkly at her before he slowly continued to penetrate her deeper. Raven cursed her own body. The jolt had make her folds extra-sensitive. They seemed to graciously accept the dildo with a sudden wetness.

"A virgin." He laughed. "You're taking this far too easily to have never been touched before." The young woman averted her gaze. "Even if the other Titans aren't doing the job I'm guessing you touch yourself like this every night don't you?" She clenched her jaw tightly, not wanting to fall into conversation and accidentally bit her tongue. Because she knew it was coming. And she knew the wetter she got, the more powerful it would become. A small whimper betrayed her. He turned the power back on.

The Titan held her breath, rocking back and forth as much as she could to distract herself. Her throat felt hoarse but another sound began to rise inside her. It started out as another whimper but it gradually rose into full-on scream. And…Raven couldn't help herself, a steady moan. The bastard began to pump the dildo in and out of her. Picking up speed as her natural juices made the painful task easier and easier. She couldn't help it. Beyond all of the pain that had been dealt to her, she was still being stimulated. He was hitting her at all the right angles, favoring her right side, a fact that she refused to even tell Starfire in their "talking to the girls." The feeling was killing her but a knot was also coiling up in the pit of her stomach. Her frenzied cries of misery and delight seemed to encourage him to go faster…deeper. After what felt like hours, the knot fell through and Raven climaxed. Her pussy regrettably closed in around the dildo as she screamed her was through her orgasm. The villain practically had to yank the dildo out of her eager pussy. Sweat mixed with tears as they cascaded down every pore of her naked body. Her head hung down in exhaustion. She was fading out, unable to hold on for much longer. That's when he cupped her chin up to face him.

"I think it's time for you to give up. Beg for mercy and everything goes away."

"No" She softly gasped, knowing he was right.

"Do it." He commanded more firmly this time.

"Never." She weakly smirked in defiance, her voice almost gone.

"Say it. Say it NOW GODAMMIT!" The Taser whipped out once again, clicking loudly just inches from her eye.

"Uncle! Uncle!" She gasped, somehow finding enough strength to scream one, last time. The restraints let her go with a flick of a switch. She fell like a heap on the floor at his feet. Curled up in a ball, the young woman began to cry once more. Weeping like a newborn baby because she had no other way of interacting with the world. The seal on the room stopped her emotions from destroying anything, but the release of the bonds allowed her to slowly start to heal herself. Teared flowed with quiet sniffling while she desperately poured life back into her left thigh. He watched her for a short time before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. Raven could still feel the sensations of each device stinging the surface of her skin and muscles, kissing each spot like a ghost's chill in the night. Time crept forward while her dulled powers did their best to mend her back together.

The initial storm had eventually passed. Her body was healed but her lean legs carried her like a newborn fawn. Trembling with every step, she used the wall to support her out of the room, down the hallway and into a living room/ kitchenette. Raven stumbled in the direction of the front door, she nearly stumbled to the carpeted floor when a strong pair of arms caught her instead. "You're up sooner than expected."

She dug her fingers into the fresh shirt that he had changed into. She still hadn't found her voice from the crying and wailing that had been the last few hours. He offered her a glass of water that she graciously accepted, holding it with two hands like a child so she wouldn't drop it. The cold liquid stung initially but was welcomed by her sore throat. When it was half empty, she reached in for one of the ice cubes. He reached forward to help her but a tense convulsion through her body told him to stay back. She ignored the stinging in her fingertips so that she could trace the ice over the lines of her tears. Once she had cleaned herself, she reached up to put what was left of the melting object to his lips, allowing him to taste the saltiness of her tears. The action was so foreign that neither one of them know what to do at first. He finally parted his lips enough to take it but ignored his desire to take in her fingertips as well. Raven realized that she was making a mess of his floor and immediacy wiped her damp hand on his sleeve. He huffed in reply. Raven simple ignored it by bringing the glass back to her soft lips to enjoy the chilly river flowing into her body. She set the glass down on a nearby table before snuggling herself into his chest. She kept her arms in front of her, preferring to feel like she was nuzzling into a blanket rather than hugging him like a pillow. He kept his hands to his sides, knowing that wrapping them around her would just cause an argument between them.

"You…should probably get changed." He muttered at last, pointing to the table nearby. Raven finally pulled away. The fluorescent scent, which came with his suit, mixed in with his natural musk had slowly become a calming agent for her after their sessions. It said: 'It's over, you're safe now. Everything is all right again.' The young woman walked over to the table, practically sauntering over. She could feel his eyes on her hourglass figure. His body frustrated because, for whatever personal reason, he had never unzipped his fly to force himself on her. No matter how much she tried to make it happen. On the table lie the same style of dress she had worn out of the tower earlier that evening and a more modest set of underwear. As she bent over to slip on the panties, she looked back with a flirtatious smirk. It stiffened a little when she noticed he had turned away.

"You know, it's a little late to be embarrassed by my naked body, don't you think?"

He seemed to be struggling to find the words. "This is…different." Raven finished snapping on her bra, walking around to stand in front of him once more. She buried herself deep into his soft t-shirt. The smell drove her further.

"It doesn't have to be." Her pale fingers slid down his abdomen, nails caressing the fabric as she went. He lifted his hands to block hers before they could reach the hem of his jeans. Raven bit her lip, suppressing a giggle that she knew would cause her powers to break one of the numerous lamps in his apartment…again. "Maybe next time you can use the whips and crop? I won't _ask_ you to cane my feet again but…"

"I thought you said you could still feel your toes curled for two weeks after last time?"

""Well that's because all my weight was on them last time, silly. It was excruciating…" She leaned up on her toes. " _And hot_." She whispered into his ear before nesting back in his chest. "I know there isn't a lot of room in there for the long whip, but trying to reach the long scratches on my back, right in the places I can barely reach…" Raven could feel her new panties beginning to dampen.

"You know I don't like to hurt you." Dr. Light cut her off. "Not like that."

Raven stiffened in his arms once more. Every now and then she could hear it in his voice. The tenderness of wishing for something more. But something less extreme as well. "I can heal myself just fine. I've told you a thousand times, it doesn't matter how beat up I get until after I say the safe word." She could feel his chest welling up, as if he was taking a deep breath while weighing his options. She was feeling too good right now to have it all ruined by another discussion about how this wasn't healthy for her mind, or how she kept pushing them both further and further before breaking down and asking for him to stop. She knew that deep down he really cared about what happened to her. In the early days, it was an accident that turned into a convenient way for both of them to release their individual frustrations. Raven felt ugly for exploiting his feelings for her because she could choose to leave him at any moment. Go somewhere else and find someone who would be more than happy to break her down instead of encouraging her limits. If she was hurt beyond her own capabilities or…worse. It would be the same as him doing it to her himself. The lightness in her heart began to weigh down again. She hated when the end of a session went like this. When she felt like garbage as much going out as she did going in. His chest deflated. Raven could feel the conflicting emotions within him but his voice came out as the growl that made her legs tremble.

"You owe me for the dress. It was hard to find. And the new underwear as well."

"Pssshhh." She scoffed playfully. "You buy these cheap panties in bulk, you have no right to complain. _I_ at least give you something to gawk at."

"They're expensive. And there is no way I'll go into a Victoria's Secret ever again."

The young woman almost burst out laughing at the memory. She had worn a style only available online but ordered him to go to the local store to find a replacement. How she wished she could have seen the security footage of him trying to explain it while the sales girl took him around the store looking for something to compare it to. She could feel his tenderness starting to win the battle of wills inside him and pushed herself away from him. His arms twitched disappointingly. "I should go." Raven walked briskly back to the table before pulling the dress over her head. Her powers zipped up the back before he could ask. She wanted to leave on a good note. "The others will be expecting me." She rested a hand on the table to slip on her heels, despite her urge to use him as a stabilizer. "I'll see you Wednesday?"

"I'll be at the coffee shop at the usual time…if I can."

"So coy for a man." She stepped forward into a dark portal leading back to the tower, not daring to look back.


End file.
